Villains and Happy Endings
by Rommie Eva Mitchell
Summary: Crossover OUAT/Descendants. Regina a l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune place dans la vie d'Henry maintenant que la malédiction est brisée et qu'Emma et Snow sont revenues de la Forêt Enchantée. Elle est prête à panser ses plaies et se remettre des évènements seuls, jusqu'à ce qu'une source inattendue lui offre une autre option. Traduction
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Villains and Happy Endings

Auteur : DhampyrX2

Traductrice : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Rating : K+ à T

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire non plus, je ne fais que traduire.

J'ai envoyé un message à l'auteur pour pouvoir poster la traduction, mais je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse. Si jamais l'auteur n'est pas d'accord, je supprimerais cette fanfiction.

* * *

Résumé : Regina a l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune place dans la vie d'Henry maintenant que la malédiction est brisée et qu'Emma et Snow sont revenues de la Forêt Enchantée. Elle est prête à panser ses plaies et se remettre des évènements seule, jusqu'à ce qu'une source inattendue lui offre une autre option.

Se passe après Descendants, et durant le début de la saison 2 de Once Upon a Time.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1

Regina regarda par la fenêtre principale du Café Granny et fit de son mieux pour ne pas éclater en sanglots en voyant Henry passer du temps, heureux comme jamais auparavant, avec Emma et les Idiots Charmants, pour la fête de bienvenue à la maison d'Emma et Snow après que Regina ait prit la malédiction de mort pour les sauver toutes les deux.

« Félicitations, vous avez réuni une famille. Peut-être vous inviterons-ils même à diner un de ces jours. » Se moqua Rumpelstiltskin de là où il se trouvait, près d'elle regardant aussi la scène.

Regina foudroya du regard le diablotin qui l'avait modelée en la personne qu'elle était devenue, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser la Méchante Reine à l'intérieur d'elle, jusqu'à ce que l'homme finisse par s'ennuyer de sa colère silencieuse et se dirigea vers son magasin alors qu'elle retournait son attention sur le café. Une partie d'elle voulait les attaquer, tuer Snow et son idiot de prince, peut-être aussi brûler les cheveux d'Emma, et prendre Henry avec elle. Mais une partie plus importante en elle voyait combien son fils était heureux avec sa famille. Sa _vraie_ famille. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas à son Petit Prince. Pas même pour embêter Snow.

Elle se retourna pour partie à la place, pour entrer en collision avec un autre de ses ennemis, Jefferson, le Chapelier Fou. Le Chapelier semblait prêt à lâcher un commentaire narquois quand il vit les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux, et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Henry par la fenêtre avec sa famille biologique. Si ça avait été n'importe quelle autre situation qui blessait la Méchante Reine, il se serait délecté de sa douleur, mais pas maintenant. Parce qu'il avait vécu la même chose quand sa petite Grace choisit de rester avec sa famille adoptive au lieu de lui.

Pourtant, Jefferson ne put retenir le lapsus brutal qui lui échappa quand il lui dit : « Alors maintenant vous comprenez. »

Regina regarda son visage pendant de longues secondes avant de hocher la tête faiblement en répondant : « Nous savons tous que les méchants n'ont pas le droit à une fin heureuse. »

Et si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que lui, la conversation se serait arrêtée sur ce moment de compréhension mutuelle, et rien d'autre. Mais c'était le Chapelier Fou, et il avait du mal à laisser les informations passer quand elles entraient dans sa tête. Il examina attentivement l'ancienne Méchante Reine, et les mots de l'ancienne Maire. « Et si vous pouviez ? » Demanda-t-il avec un éclat dans les yeux qui rappelait beaucoup trop Gold et ses machinations à Regina.

Regina se retourna pour regarder dans la rue une dernière fois avant de soupirer. « Il est heureux. Mon fils est heureux. C'est tout ce que je veux pour lui. Il n'a pas besoin de la Méchante Reine dans sa vie de toute façon. »

« Totalement vrai. Mais si je vous disais qu'il y avait une autre manière pour vous d'être mère et de recommencer ? » Le sourire de Jefferson grandit de plus en plus... détraqué.

Regina observa l'ancien résident du Pays des Merveilles avec un regard mêlant mépris et curiosité alors qu'elle demandait : « Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Chapelier ? Henry ne veux pas de moi, il n'a pas besoin de moi dans sa vie, et je ne peux pas être heureuse sans mon enfant. Je ne peux qu'accepter cette fatalité. »

« Pas avec Henry, non. Mais il y a d'autres options. Disons que j'ai fais... des recherches depuis que la magie est revenue à Storybrooke. » Répliqua Jefferson.

La confusion dans le regard de Regina ne fit qu'augmenter alors qu'elle lâchait « Quoi ? » d'un ton ahuri.

« Venez avec moi, Votre Majesté. Disons que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans mes recherches sur les façons de retrouver Grace. Ça ne marchera pas pour moi, mais ça devrait aller pour vous. » Tenta Jefferson. Si cela fonctionnait, ce serait parfait. Il pourrait donner à Regina ce qu'elle voulait tout en veillant à ce qu'elle reste hors de son chemin pour de bon. Peut-être même que Grace serait fière de lui pour avoir aidé l'ancienne maire. Elle avait toujours été une bonne mère pour Henry, après tout. Et ça mettrait sans doute fin au conflit entre Regina et la Sauveuse.

Une partie de Regina voulait refuser l'offre de l'homme. Ignorer Jefferson et retourner dans son manoir vide, et noyer sa peine avec quelques verres de cidre fait maison. Mais une plus grande partie d'elle hurlait de douleur d'être encore une fois mise de côté et oubliée. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour prouver à Henry qu'elle l'aimait pour ensuite être repoussée à chaque fois. Elle restait dans une ville pleine de paysans qui la haïssaient dans l'espoir de recevoir un morceau d'affection de l'enfant qu'elle avait élevé durant les dix dernières années. Ainsi, comme elle l'avait fait plusieurs fois auparavant, la douleur avait gagné son cœur et elle accepta silencieusement de suivre le Chapelier Fou pour voir ce qu'il avait dans sa manche.

Si elle était restée quelques minutes de plus, elle aurait vu Henry et Emma se demander pourquoi elle ne faisait pas partie des invités à la soirée, et sortir la rechercher, en vain.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Regina regardait un nouveau chapeau que Jefferson avait fait alors qu'il lui expliquait son idée. « Vous voyez, à un moment j'ai pensé que si je ne pouvais pas avoir ma fille à mes côtés ici, je la trouverais ailleurs. Trouver un royaume où j'étais peut-être mort ou indisposé et être un père pour elle là-bas. Le problème, cependant, était que ce ne serait pas ma Grace. Et ça ne le ferait pas. Pas pour moi en tout cas. Mais quand j'ai cherché, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. » Expliqua-t-il avec vivacité.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Regina, intriguée malgré elle.

« Des mondes parallèles. Certains presque identiques au nôtre. Certains si différents qu'ils ne peuvent guère être reconnus comme parallèles. Et des centaines d'autres. Si je n'étais pas tellement occupé à essayer de ramener ma fille à la maison, je pourrais passer des années à les étudier. » Répondit-il avec une lueur folle dans les yeux. « Le chapeau que je tiens actuellement, par exemple, conduit à un domaine similaire à la forêt enchantée, où les grand royaumes combinés pour former une nation nommée les Etats-Unis d'Auradon. Ils ont même élu la famille de leur choix pour les gouverner. »

Regina pencha la tête sur le côté, curieuse, avant de renifler dédaigneusement. « Laissez-moi deviner, les Idiots sont le roi et la reine ? »

« Pas du tout. La Belle et la Bête, en fait. » Répondit Jefferson avec un sourire en coin.

Regina regarda le Chapelier pendant quelques instants puis lâcha un rire amer. « Je vois pourquoi vous avez rejeté un royaume où Rumple est au pouvoir. Même avec Belle pour le garder sur les railles. »

« Ah, mais la Bête qu'il y a là-bas n'est pas notre diablotin résident marchant d'antiquités, Votre Majesté. Si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, nos Personas d'Auradon semblent ressembler davantage à nos... homologues théâtraux. Bien que leur version de Belle a une ressemblance frappante avec la Fée Bleue. Si elle n'avait pas déjà donné naissance à un héritier, je penserais que la Mère Supérieure avait joué avec des magies interdites. » Éclaircit Jefferson.

« Aussi fascinant que cela puisse être, Jefferson, qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ? » Demanda Regina après un moment de réflexion.

« Pourquoi n'utiliseriez-vous pas un peu de votre magie sur le miroir pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le royaume d'Auradon que je vous montrerais. » Offrit Jefferson.

Regina eut soudain l'air très réticente. « J'ai dis à Henry que je ne le ferais plus. »

« Le même Henry que vous donnez tout simplement à vos ennemis mortels juste pour le rendre heureux ? » Le ton de Jefferson était devenu sarcastique. En voyant son regard noir se renforcer, il se corrigea. « Ce ne sera pas un sort noir, Votre Altesse. Juste un peu de magie pour pouvoir vous montrer quelques choses. Un petit aperçu, si vous voulez. »

« Attention à la manière dont vous parlez de mon fils, Chapelier. » Regina le mit en garde sombrement. « Mais si cela peut vous aider à aller jusqu'au bout de votre pensée, alors d'accord. Donnez-moi ce stupide chapeau. » Ajouta-t-elle, prenant l'objet en main et concentrant son pouvoir sur la formation d'une vrille d'énergie pourpre entre elle et le miroir dans la pièce. Bientôt, le miroir s'illumina comme un écran de télévision pour révéler ce qui ressemblait à une Regina beaucoup plus âgée, grâce et vêtue de la robe stéréotypée de la Méchante Reine dans la version Disney de Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains. Elle regarda l'image un moment avant de se renfrogner en crachant. « J'espère pour vous que vous avez plus à me montrer que cela. »

« Détendez-vous, Regina. Le sort s'est naturellement calé sur votre homologue en premier puisque c'est vous qui l'avez alimenté. » Expliqua le Chapelier en prenant à son tour le chapeau pour se concentrer dessus, faisant reculer l'image pour révéler la Méchante Reine d'Auradon avec...

« Se sont Mal et Cruella ? » Demanda-t-elle en état de choc. Maléfique était morte des mains d'Emma dans sa forme de dragon juste avant la rupture de la malédiction, et d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Cruella ne vivait nulle part à Storybrooke.

« En effet. Et Jafar. Je vous présente les dirigeants autoproclamés de la colonie pénitentiaire connue sous le nom de l'Île de l'Oubli. » Sourit Jefferson.

« Quel honneur. » Répondit-elle sans expression. « Nous avons tous été capturés et enfermés dans ce monde ? »

« En quelque sorte. D'abord vous avez été tués. Ou du moins la plupart d'entre vous, comme dans vos versions Disney. Mais vous avez tous été ressuscités par le sort lié à la formation d'Auradon. Je ne suis pas certain des détails, mais je pense que c'était histoire d'équilibrer la magie afin qu'ils puissent l'utiliser pour alimenter leur monde. Ils ont une technologie plus avancée que la nôtre ici à Storybrooke, mais tous est alimené par la magie, pas par des choses comme le charbon et le pétrole. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde a été ramené à la vie, puis capturé et enfermés sur l'île au large de la côte d'Auradon, avec une barrière autour qui empêche d'utiliser la magie. C'est un peu un anti-Storybrooke. » Dit Jefferson en haussant les sourcils.

« Et encore une fois, vous me montrez ça, pourquoi ? Pour que j'ai la preuve qu'il existe des versions des soit-disants héros encore plus insensibles que ceux d'ici ? » Insista Regina.

« J'y viens, Votre Majesté. La patience est une vertu. » Lui assura Jefferson.

« Si vous demandiez à n'importe qui dans cette ville, peu utiliseraient le mot 'vertueux' pour me décrire, Chapelier. Allez droit au but avant que je ne décide de partir. » Grogna Regina.

« Oh, mais j'y suis arrivé, au but, chère Reine. Par rapport à votre homologue d'Auradon, vous êtes plus que vertueuse. Vous aimez votre fils. Si vous vouliez vous venger de Blanche-Neige, c'était pour plus que de la jalousie mesquine. Leur version de vous est pratiquement une caricature par rapport à la Méchante Reine que je connais et déteste. » Expliqua Jefferson.

« Alors quoi, vous vouliez me montrer que je pouvais faire pire qu'ici ? » Poussa Regina, sachant que le Chapelier pourrait tourner autour du pot pendant des heures si elle ne le dirigeait pas.

« Et bien vous le pourriez, mais non. Laissez moi vous montrer le 'but' de notre discussion. » Répondit Jefferson alors que l'image devenait floue. « Où est-elle ? » Murmura-t-il pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que l'image se concentre sur une jeune fille avec le teint olivâtre et des cheveux bleus foncés qui parlait et appliquait du maquillage sur une fille aux cheveux violets qui semblait avoir le même âge. « Voilà. » Nota-t-il avec fierté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Regina, fascinée, alors qu'elle observait l'image. La fille aux cheveux violets ressemblait tellement à Maléfique quand Regina l'avait d'abord rencontré que c'en était troublant, sans la couleur de cheveux et la forme étrangement familière de son nez et menton qu'elle ne pouvait replacer. « Est-ce... la fille de Maléfique ? »

« Celle avec les cheveux violets ? Oui. Mais regardez de plus près celle en bleu. Vous ne remarquez rien à propos d'elle ? » Le Chapelier la regardait alors que son visage s'éclairait d'anticipation.

À vrai dire, Regina essayait de garder son attention sur la fille de Maléfique, parce que celle avec les cheveux bleus semblait un peu trop familière à première vue.

 _« … Est-ce que tu as peur d'elle ? » Demanda la fille de Maléfique à celle aux cheveux bleus quand l'image commença à projeter le son dans la salle._

 _« Parfois. Ma mère n'est pas très facile à vivre quand elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut. Il suffit de demander à Blanche-Neige. » Répondit la jeune fille avant que le son disparaisse._

« Demander à Snow ? Êtes-vous en train de me dire qu'elle est... » Regina ne finit pas, en état de choc. Ce n'était pas possible. Rumple lui avait donné une potion pour s'assurer qu'elle ne pourrait jamais...

« Elle l'est en effet. Soyez témoin du fruit des entrailles de votre autre vous-même, Evie. Une jeune fille intelligente et pleine d'espoir constamment dégradée par une mère incapable d'aimer qui essaie de la modeler en une femme trophée parfaite pour retrouver et améliorer sa propre position politique. Cela vous semble-t-il familier, oh fille de la Reine de Cœur ? » Demanda Jefferson avec un sourire sombre.

Regina se contenta de les fixer jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon blond arriva et emmène la fille de Mal pour ce qui semblait être le début d'un rendez-vous. « Qui est son père ? » Son esprit se focalisa involontairement sur Daniel, son amour perdu, et sur un 'papillon de nuit' vert et un homme avec un tatouage de lion qu'elle n'avait jamais identifié.

« Personne ne le sait. Tout comme pour la fille de la dragonne, qui a sans imagination été nommée Mal, l'identité de leur père est gardée secrète. Bien que la spéculation semble tourner autour du Chasseur et du Seigneur Hadès pour votre fille sur l'île. Les habitants d'Auradon semblent ne pas assez s'en soucier pour spéculer eux-même. » Nota Jefferson.

« Il est évident que vous observez ce monde depuis un certain temps. » Souligna Regina.

« Eh bien d'abord je pensais prendre la place de mon homologue. Ensuite, je voulais trouver un moyen d'obtenir suffisamment de poussière de fée pour y aller et tuer la jeune fille afin de vous blesser par procurations, car je savais que ce serait trop dangereux de penser à venir après Henry. » Commença Jefferson cyniquement.

« Quoi !? » S'écria l'ancienne maire.

« Vous m'avez séparé de mon enfant et m'avez laissé enfermé dans un royaume isolé pendant près de trois décennies, Regina. Je voulais vous rendre au moins la moitié de votre faveur. » Expliqua le Chapelier, désintéressé, avant de reculer un peu en voyant la colère dans les yeux de Regina. « Détendez-vous. Il est clair que j'ai changé d'avis. »

« Et pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » Regina bouillonnait de rage.

Le visage de Jefferson se ferma de tristesse en répondant. « Cela n'aurait pas d'importance. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, espèce de dément ? » Siffla-t-elle.

Jefferson sembla encore plus triste quand il recommença à parler. « Cette version de la Méchante Reine, Grimhilde, ressemble en tout point à votre chère mère, de son attitude à ses ambitions. Elle n'a que faire de sa propre progéniture. Ce n'est pas difficile de l'imaginer _elle_ en tant que fille de la Reine de Cœur. Pourquoi essayer de blesser une version de vous qui n'aurait de toute façon pas souffert au-delà du fait de ne plus pouvoir utiliser sa fille comme un pion ? » S'enquit le Chapelier.

Regina ressentit comme s'il lui avait donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac à sa réponse, avant d'insister. « Cela ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi vous me montrez tout cela. »

Il s'illumina en souriant comme un fou. « Ce monde est inutile pour moi. Mais pas pour vous ; je pense qu'il pourrait être exactement ce dont vous avez besoin. »

L'expression sur le visage de l'ex-Méchante Reine lui dit qu'il ferait mieux de continuer à parler s'il voulait garder une santé à peu près parfaite, alors il s'exécuta. « Pensez-y Regina. Qu'avez-vous ici ? Un fils réuni avec sa famille de sang qui ne vous aimera jamais comme vous l'aimez. Une ville pleine d'anciens paysans trop obtus pour réaliser que votre malédiction a amélioré leur niveau de vie au-delà de ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer, alors qu'ils vous méprisent pour l'avoir fait. Une belle-fille qui parlait déjà de vous exiler quand elle essayait de retrouver un chemin vers le domaine où vous ne pouviez être qu'une Méchante. »

« Merci de me rappeler pourquoi ma vie est épouvantable. » Interrompit amèrement la concernée.

« Mais est-ce qu'elle est obligée de l'être ? Qui a dit que vous ne pouviez pas simplement vous exiler vous-même ? Que vous ne pouvez pas tricher dans un jeu que vos adversaires sont sûrs d'avoir déjà gagné ? Regardez cette fille. Tout ce qu'elles ont toujours voulu, elle et la fille de Maléfique, c'est d'être aimées par leur mère respective. Elle a besoin de ça dans sa vie. Elle a besoin d'une Méchante Reine qui tiens à elle. Quelqu'un qui sera contente de la voir réussir un examen. Quelqu'un qui cuisinera pour elle, lui dira qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'une version désolante du Prince Charmant pour que sa vie soit complète. Elle a besoin de toi, Regina. » Lança Jefferson.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux. » S'étonna Regina avec une expression choquée.

« Pourquoi pas ? Votre fin heureuse est d'être la mère d'un enfant aimant. Henry est bien trop proche de sa mère biologique et de ses grand-parents pour être cet enfant. Il n'est même pas encore un adolescent et il agit comme s'il avait le droit de vous juger. Cette fille ne veut rien de plus qu'une mère qui l'aime ; et d'une certaine manière, vous êtes sa mè pouvez être libre de cette ville, libre de son jugement et de son mépris, et être la mère que vous avez toujours voulu être, en même temps. » Insista Jefferson.

« Et vous m'écartez de votre chemin dans le processus. » Nota platement Regina.

« Il y a de ça. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je jure de ne jamais rien faire pour attenter à la vie de Henry. Grace le considère comme un ami de toute façon. » Expliqua le Chapelier.

« J'aurais du m'attendre à quelque chose d'aussi fou de votre part. » Esquiva l'ancienne maire, réfléchissant à ce qu'il lui offrait.

« Prenez un jour ou deux pour y penser, Regina. Je vous offre un moyen de recommencer ce que la Sauveuse ne sera jamais en mesure de gâcher. L'idée n'est pas de vous jeter dans un monde que la Shérif Swan connais afin qu'elle puisse vous trouver et vous utiliser quand elle a besoin de vous. Vous serez bien loin de tout ça. De plus, vous l'avez dit vous même, Henry est heureux de la situation actuelle. Cette fille a besoin de vous. Evie a besoin de vous. » Poussa Jefferson. Voyant l'indécision sur son visage, il ajouta : « Vous savez quoi, prenez le chapeau avec vous et regardez ce monde quelques jours. Prenez le temps de connaître cette fille qui pourrait être votre enfant. Et, après, disons, une semaine, revenez me voir et donnez-moi votre réponse. Cela vous semble-t-il raisonnable ? »

Regina voulait nier purement et simplement. Ignorer les divagations du Chapelier et le considérer comme le fou qu'il était, mais l'image du groupe au Café aujourd'hui restait gravé dans son esprit et la retint. « Très bien. Une semaine. Ensuite, vous aurez ma réponse. »

* * *

Ainsi, tout au long de cette semaine, Regina Mills était restée terrée dans sa maison à regarder les évènements de la vie d'Evie se déroulant dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle regarda les enfants de méchants planifier de voler la baguette de la Bonne Fée (pas la Fée Bleue apparemment, mais la Bonne Fée de Cendrillon). Non qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit contre le fait de remettre une de ces irritantes petites fées à leur place. Elle fut témoin de l'appel vidéo tendu et ridicule de l'île qui prouva que _cette_ version d'elle-même et de Maléfique étaient de pâles copies de Regina et son amie décédée. Elle vit la catastrophe que fut la Journée pour les Familles quand la plupart des Auradoniens en dehors du Prince Ben sembla se retourner contre les quatre amis. Elle vit le couronnement quand Maléfique attaqua et fut battue par Evie, Mal et les autres. Oh, comme elle aurait aimé avoir pu taquiner _sa_ Mal sur la façon dont Evie avait aveuglé cette version beaucoup plus bête du dragon dans cette bataille.

Oui, Regina vit beaucoup de choses. Mais ce qui fut encore plus révélateur était ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Au cours de la semaine, elle ne vit pas Henry ou Miss Swan. En fait, la seule interaction qu'elle eut fut avec un café de temps en temps avec à côté des mots tendus et des regards noirs au Café Granny. C'était comme s'il ne restait plus rien qui la liait à cette ville maintenant que Henry avait fait son choix.

Ainsi, une semaine plus tard, elle se trouvait dans l'atelier du Chapelier, le chapeau en main, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Evie avait besoin d'une mère. Et Regina voulait désespérément être mère à nouveau. Et elle mentirait si elle disait que l'idée d'un enfant de son propre sang ne l'intriguait pas.

Des lettres pour Henry et Emma attendaient d'être livrées à la police avec le courrier du lendemain (Regina estimait que Miss Swan le lirait dans à peu près quatre jours), une valise pleine d'objets personnels comme des images et ses grimoires préférés, des livres de cuisine (et, d'accord, elle avait _peut-être_ utilisé de la magie pour pouvoir en mettre plus dedans) avec elle, et un sourire triste sur les lèvres, Regina se retrouva à accepter cette idée folle. « Faisons ça. »

Et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Jefferson se sentait presque jaloux de la confidence de Regina alors qu'elle faisait ce qu'il avait trop peur de faire. Elle coupait des liens douloureux et recommençait dans un endroit où elle pourrait être heureuse. Il n'aimerait jamais Regina. Mais à ce moment-là, alors que le chapeau formait un portail et l'engloutit pour l'envoyer à Auradon sans véritable moyen de retour, il lui souhaita bonne chance. Après tout, elle était au moins hors de son chemin.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Villains and Happy Endings

Auteur : DhampyrX2

Traductrice : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Rating : K+ à T

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire non plus, je ne fais que traduire

Note de la traductrice : Je suis désolée pour l'attente, je n'étais pas sûre de continuer à traduire cette fanfiction, mais au vu de vos commentaires (merci pour ceux là d'ailleurs), je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Alors bonne lecture, et si tout se passe bien, je devrais poster toutes les deux semaines je pense,sans doute le mercredi ou jeudi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Résumé : Regina a l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune place dans la vie d'Henry maintenant que la malédiction est brisée et qu'Emma et Snow sont revenues de la Forêt Enchantée. Elle est prête à panser ses plaies et se remettre des évènements seule, jusqu'à ce qu'une source inattendue lui offre une autre option.

Se passe après Descendants, et durant le début de la saison 2 de Once Upon a Time.

* * *

Chapitre 2

 _ **Auradon : Jour actuel**_

Regina voulait maudire Jefferson plus qu'elle ne le faisait habituellement alors que la terre tourna autour d'elle juste pour être libérée huit bons mètres au-dessus d'une fontaine décorative dans un des jardins d'Auradon. Inutile de dire que quiconque ayant vu ça pouvait dire que l'arrivée de Regina créa un énorme splash.

L'ancienne maire de Storybrooke marmonna sombrement pour elle-même, contrariée par la condition de sa robe rouge stylisée alors qu'elle luttait pour se remettre sur pieds, repoussant ses cheveux mouillés hors de sa vue, pour se retrouver face à face avec une paire d'yeux étonnés très similaires aux siens, encadrés par de longs cheveux bleus foncés.

« Maman ? » Evie eut le souffle coupé en reconnaissant le visage de la femme qui était apparu comme par magie au-dessus de la fontaine alors que Mal et elle retournaient vers leur chambre.

Regina regarda le visage de cette fille, la fille de son homologue et sentit une connexion du même genre que celle qu'elle ressentit la première fois qu'elle eut Henry dans les bras, encore bébé, en souriant ironiquement et répondit : « Non, pas exactement, ma chère. »

Tout le reste ne pourrait être expliqué que plus tard, mais des gardes habillés de manière similaires à des agents des Services Secrets du monde sans magie se ruèrent vers elle et la conduisirent vers une partie inconnue du château.

Mal et Evie se tirent là, en état de choc, pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Mal demande : « Est-ce que je perds l'esprit, ou cette femme ressemble beaucoup à ta mère, E ? »

« Mhmm, » Répondit anxieusement Evie.

« Et est-ce moi ou elle a tout à coup perdu 20 ou 30 kilos depuis que nous l'avons vu lors de la vidéo conférence, avant la Journée des Familles il y a deux semaines ? » Continua Mal.

« C'est sûr qu'elle lui ressemble. Elle était toujours énervée de n'avoir jamais pu se débarrasser du poids qu'elle a reçu lors de la grossesse. » Commenta Evie avec une grimace en souvenirs du... déplaisir de la Reine Grimhilde sur ce fait.

« Et est-ce qu'elle te semble _beaucoup_ plus jeune à toi aussi ? » Demanda Mal.

« En quelque sorte. C'était difficile à dire avec ses cheveux sur son visage. » Répondit Evie, toujours stupéfaite suite à la rencontre.

« Ouais. Et depuis quand est-ce qu'elle oublie de mettre une tonne de far à paupières bleu ? Ou sa robe royale ? Je veux dire, elle portait ce qui ressemblait à une robe avec une jupe de tailleur. » Élabora Mal.

« C'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça, excepté pour ses habits de nuit, elle n'a jamais rien porté d'autre. » Expliqua Evie.

« Ça sera quelque chose de vraiment étrange, non ? » Demanda Mal.

« Probablement. » Evie hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord.

* * *

Durant ce qui semblait être une question de minutes, Regina se retrouva assise dans une salle clairsemée qui ressemblait à une salle d'interrogatoire stéréotypée de la télévision avec rien de plus qu'une serviette pour se tenir occupée en faisant de son mieux pour se sécher les cheveux et essayer de ne pas ronchonner face aux boucliers anti-magie sur la pièce. Ils la laissèrent là pendant au moins une heure d'après ce qu'elle put compter, essayant de la rendre nerveuse probablement, pour qu'elle révèle des informations plus facilement. Eh bien, ils auraient une surprise s'ils pensaient ça d'elle. Après tout, elle avait vécu 28 ans sans ses pouvoirs dans une ville pleine de gens qu'elle détestait, elle pourrait faire face à quelques heures d'interrogatoire. Pourtant, elle se demandait à quel point ces boucliers étaient similaires à ceux mis en place durant la Malédiction Noire.

Ses rêveries furent écourtées quand la porte d'ouvrit pour révéler un agent de la sécurité semblable à ceux qui l'avaient emmené ici plus tôt, et ce qui semblait être la Bonne Fée elle-même. Regina posa la serviette sur la table dans la salle et fit de son mieux pour lisser ses cheveux et ses vêtements, avant de retrouver l'expression neutre qu'elle portait le plus souvent durant son mandat de maire en hochant poliment la tête. « Bonjour. »

Il était clair que la Bonne Fée comptait prendre les devants dans l'interrogatoire quand elle lui sourit nerveusement et répondit : « Bonjour à vous aussi, Lady Grimhilde. »

Regina leva la main pour l'arrêter dès le début. « Ce n'est pas mon nom. Et je suis certaine que vous avez déjà vérifié pour vous assurer qu' _elle_ est toujours enfermée sur cette île pénitentiaire où est sa place. »

« Je vois. Comment doit-on vous appeler, alors ? » Demanda la Bonne Fée.

« Regina. Mon nom est Regina Mills. Et avant que vous demandiez, oui, _j'étais_ la Méchante Reine de la où je viens. Mais je ne suis pas d'Auradon, ou de quelconque version de cette réalité avec laquelle vous êtes familière. Alors s'il vous plait, appelez moi Regina, ou Ms. Mills. » L'informa Regina.

« D'accord, Regina. C'est une bonne idée de débuter sur ces bases là. » Répondit la Bonne Fée avec un sourire tendu. « Que diriez-vous de commencer par de là où vous venez et comment vous êtes arrivé ici ? »

« Je suis née et j'ai grandit dans la forêt enchantée dans le royaume du roi Leopold, mais ma dernière résidence était une petite ville appelée Storybrooke, dans le Maine, dans un pays appelé les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Quand à savoir comment je suis arrivée ici, j'ai eu l'aide d'une de mes... connaissances. » Expliqua Regina. Elle ne pourrait jamais se référer à Jefferson comme d'un ami, ou vice-versa.

« Et qui était cette connaissance ? » S'enquit la Bonne Fée.

« Jefferson, bien que vous le connaissiez comme le Chapelier Fou. Ou du moins notre version du Chapelier Fou. »

« Je vois, comment vous a-t-il envoyé ici ? »

« Avec un des portails dimensionnels qui créait avec ses chapeaux. Il regardait apparemment ce domaine depuis un certain temps. »

« D'accord. » La Bonne Fée hocha la tête, prenant notre mentalement de demander plus tard au Chapelier s'il pouvait aussi faire ça. « Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

« Il est appelé le Chapelier _Fou_ pour une raison, ma chère. » Répliqua Regina, impertinente. Elle attendit une demi-seconde avant de continuer. « Mais il m'a confié qu'il a découvert votre monde quand il cherchait plusieurs réalités alternatives. Il était dans une... litigieuse bataille concernant la garde de sa fille, et pensait qu'il pouvait trouver une réalité où il avait été tué pour prendre la place de son homologue. Bien qu'il a affirmé renoncer à ce plan parce que ce ne serais pas _sa_ fille qu'il élèverait. »

La Bonne Fée parut plus que perturbée par sa réponse. « Cela semble certainement... troublant. »

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, je suis presque certaine qu'il disait la vérité sur ses intentions ; il m'a envoyé ici simplement pour s'assurer que je ne pourrais pas interférer dans ses tentatives pour récupérer sa fille dans notre réalité. » Lui assura Regina.

« Et pourquoi voudriez-vous être un obstacle pour lui ? » Demanda la Bonne Fée.

« Parce que je l'ai placée dans sa famille d'accueil, avec qui elle a choisi de rester. » Expliqua Regina. « Vous voyez, j'étais la maire de la ville à l'époque. »

« Il était un mauvais père ? » La Bonne Fée fronça les sourcils.

« Non, il aimait profondément sa fille. Presque au point que c'en était une obsession. Mais le simple fait de l'aimer ne faisait pas de lui un père idéal. Et le Chapelier a la mauvaise habitude d'oublier certaines choses quand une autre obsession prend le poids sur son esprit. Ce n'est pas un environnement sain pour élever une pré-adolescente, surtout qu'elle faisait partie des choses qu'il avait tendance à oublier. »

« Qu'en est-il de sa mère ? » Demanda la Bonne Fée.

« Décédée, pour autant que je sache. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée. » Regina haussa les épaules.

« Je vois. Et vous avez été envoyée ici contre votre volonté ? » S'inquiéta la directrice.

« Pas exactement. Le Chapelier m'a en fait offert une chance de venir ici. Même si je suis sûre que mon... atterrissage était son idée malade d'une blague. » Répondit Regina avec un air menaçant.

« Hum, en effet. Et qu'est-ce qui vous a incité à vouloir... visiter ? »

« Pas visiter, ma chère. Je suis là pour rester. Sans un portail dédié aux voyages dimensionnels comme celui que j'ai utilisé, le seul moyen de repartir serait que le Chapelier vienne ici pour me ramener. » Précisa Regina.

« Je vois. Et qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à venir ici pour y rester. » Pressa la Bonne Fée.

L'expression de Regina passa à la tristesse quelques instants avant qu'elle se redresse et réponde. « Disons que je faisais face à une bataille de garde similaire et j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde si je prenais un nouveau départ ailleurs, au lieu de rester là où on n'avait pas besoin de moi. »

« Pourriez-vous m'en parler un peu, très chère ? » Insista poliment la Bonne Fée.

Regina soupira d'agacement avant qu'elle lève les yeux et réponde : « La ville où je me trouvais, Storybrooke, a été sous l'emprise d'une malédiction pour que les habitants, tous originaires de la forêt enchantée, n'aient aucune idée de qui ils étaient. Ils vivaient essentiellement le même jour encore et encore pendant des années. Nous étions tous dans un royaume appelé la Terre sans Magie, dans une réalité différente de celle dans laquelle nous sommes nés. Les seuls qui savaient la vérité étaient moi, Jefferson et M. Gold, qui était initialement connu sous le nom de Rumpelstiltskin ou, si vous le préférez, le Ténébreux.

Et, après dix-huit ans à être entourés par des gens qui ne se souvenaient même pas qu'ils me détestaient ni pourquoi ils devraient le faire, je suppose que j'ai commencé à me sentir un peu seule. Gold m'a aidé à prendre des dispositions pour adopter un bébé dans la ville voisine, et je l'ai élevé comme mon fils durant dix ans. Malheureusement, comme il venait de l'extérieur, il vieillissait et a commencé à remarquer que les choses étaient différentes autour de lui.

Finalement, il a mis la main sur un livre enchanté qui racontait les vrais histoires des habitants de la ville et s'est mis dans la tête que, comme j'avais été la Méchante Reine, je ne l'aimais pas réellement. Il a volé ma carte de crédit et s'est enfuis pour retrouver sa mère biologique, Emma Swan, qui avait apparemment été bannie sur la Terre sans Magie par ses parents juste avant que la Malédiction qui nous a tous envoyé à Storybrooke soit jetée, et l'a ramené.

Suite à une série de circonstances plutôt ridicules, sa mère biologique fut élue shérif de la ville quand le précédent a été tué, et elle s'est donné pour mission d'interférer avec moi autant que possible. On avance rapidement à travers une année durant laquelle il y a eu tellement d'aggravations et de querelles entre nous que mon fils, Henry, a été accidentellement infecté avec un sort de sommeil. Miss Swan l'a fait revivre avec le Baiser d'Amour Véritable, qui a ainsi brisé la malédiction sur la ville, et a réveillé leurs souvenirs. Tout à coup, tout le monde me détestait à nouveau, et mon fils était trop heureux de continuer à croire que j'était incurablement mauvaise. Il y eut de nombreux autres problèmes, Rumpelstiltskin a libéré un Wraith pour essayer de me tuer, les habitants de la ville m'ont retiré illégalement de mon poste de maire en dépit du fait qu'il n'y avait même pas une élection spéciale pour me trouver un remplacent.

J'étais traitée comme une sorte de combinaison entre une paria et une bombe à retardement, de plus mon propre fils insistait que je n'étais pas sa mère malgré le fait que je l'avais élevé et aimé de tout mon cœur pendant onze ans, et si je voulais jamais faire partie de sa vie, je devais m'adapter à ses idéaux d'enfant de 11 ans sur les héros, jusqu'à me demander de ne plus utiliser ma magie. Sauf, évidemment, quand j'ai du utiliser ma magie pour absorber une malédiction de mort pour sauver sa mère et ses grand-parents, ainsi mettant la ville en péril puisque j'ai brisé la barrière, laissant le passage à ma mère qui y causerait des problèmes. »

La Bonne Fée semblait avoir du mal à digérer ce que Regina lui avait dit, avant de demander. « Votre mère ? »

Regina soupira à nouveau avant de s'expliquer. « Cora Mills, la fille du meunier dans l'histoire originale de Rumpelstiltskin. Bien plus tard, elle fut connue sous un autre nom : La Reine de Cœur. Imaginez votre Grimhilde, donnez-lui des traits deux fois plus méchants et un mauvais caractère, et ajoutez un goût prononcé pour arracher et écraser le cœur de ceux qui s'opposent à elle avec sa magie, et vous obtenez ma mère. Inutile de dire que la simple pensée qu'elle soit près de moi ou de Henry ne m'a pas plus du tout, surtout en sachant que c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à travers le miroir qui l'a envoyé au Pays des Merveilles à l'origine. Mais les habitants ne se souciaient pas du tout de cette menace, et après un certain temps, il est devenu très clair que mon fils était plus heureux avec sa famille biologique. Alors quand j'ai vu cet endroit, et que le Chapelier m'a offert la chance de m'échapper mon chagrin et mes souvenirs, j'ai accepté. »

« C'est une histoire compliquée. » Se contenta de répondre la Bonne Fée.

« Oui, je suis sûre que cela ferait une série télévisée très convaincante avec de bons écrivains. » Nota Regina d'un ton sarcastique.

La Bonne Fée rit un peu en concédant. « Cela a l'air un peu trop sombre à mon goût, mais je peux voir l'intérêt. Maintenant, parlez-moi de cette malédiction qui vous a emmené sur cette terre sans magie. »

« Voulez-vous connaître son origine, le véritable but derrière elle, ou la personne qui l'a mise en place ? » Demanda Regina avec lassitude. Elle soupçonnait déjà qu'il y ait un sort de vérité sur cette pièce qui rendait impossible le mensonge, en plus de celui qui l'empêchait d'utiliser sa propre magie. Elle était trop franche avec la fée surdimensionnée devant elle. Pourtant, c'était probablement préférable de tout sortir maintenant plutôt que de voir les conséquences d'un potentiel mensonge revenir la hanter plus tard.

« Tout ce qui la concerne, si cela ne vous dérange pas. » Répliqua la Bonne Fée.

« Très bien. Comme vous l'avez probablement deviné depuis que je vous raconte mes souvenirs, j'ai jeté la malédiction. Elle était censé me donner ma fin heureuse en me vengeant de mes ennemis et en les empêchant d'avoir la leur. Seulement, ça n'a pas fonctionné comme je l'avais prévu. Honnêtement, j'aurais dû m'en douter quand on considère la source de la malédiction, et le fait que Mal ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec tout ça. » Répondit Regina avec un sentiment de résignation.

« Mal ? » S'étonna la Bonne Fée.

« Maléfique. Elle avait volé la malédiction à son créateur et j'ai du la battre pour m'en emparer. J'aurais du l'écouter et laisser les choses comme elles étaient. De toute façon, comme je l'ai surement sous-entendu quand j'ai dit qu'il n'avait rien oublié, Rumple a créé la malédiction. Seulement, il se trouve que c'était uniquement pour son propre usage, et j'étais utilisée comme un pion. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si le Ténébreux utilisant des gens était une nouveauté. » Expliqua Regina.

« Et quel était son but en vous faisant lancer ce sort. » Demanda la Bonne Fée.

« Apparemment, le fils de Rumpelstiltskin s'est enfui et a été aspiré par un portail il y a des siècles. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il a découvert que le garçon était dans la terre sans magie des années dans l'avenir. Toute cette confusion était pour qu'il se retrouve là-bas afin de pouvoir retrouver son fils. En fait, le diablotin a tout arrangé. C'est lui qui a formé ma mère dans l'art de la magie noir, puis m'a formé après avoir détruit ma vie et m'a essentiellement modelée en la Méchante Reine. Il a convaincu Snow et Charmant de mettre leur fille dans l'arbre magique pour la conduire sur la terre sans magie pour la protéger de la malédiction, il s'est arrangé pour que j'adopte _son_ fils des années après, ainsi elle serait attirée en ville pour briser la malédiction et lui permettre de passer les frontières à la recherche de son enfant. De ce que j'ai entendu, il a demandé une faveur à Miss Swan, de partir retrouver son fils dans le monde extérieur. Ce misérable petit tricheur nous a manipulé, utilisé, chacun d'entre nous, et pourtant c'est moi qui doit subir la haine de toute la ville. » Se plaignit haineusement Regina.

« Il semble assez déplaisant. » Fit remarquer la Bonne Fée.

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. Penser à lui m'a presque fait reconsidéré le fait de venir ici. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Disons simplement que dans mon monde, il avait plusieurs personnalités. Il était le crocodile qui a prit la main de Crochet, par exemple. Bien que, pour préciser, sa femme les avait abandonné, son fils et lui, pour s'enfuir avec Crochet avant qu'il ne gagne ses pouvoirs et devienne le Ténébreux. Mais ce qui se démarque le plus, du moins pour moi, c'est qu'il était, eh bien, la Bête également. L'Amour Véritable de Belle. » Confia la reine.

« Vous dites que le Ténébreux dans votre réalité est le _roi Adam_? » S'alarma la Bonne Fée.

« Pas exactement. Jefferson et moi avons très soigneusement étudié votre roi avec le chapeau. Votre Bête est une personne distincte du crocodile et de Rumpelstiltskin, il n'a aucun lien avec eux dans votre réalité. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de lui, de ce que j'ai pu constater. Croyez-moi, je ne serais jamais venue près d'un monde gouverné par Rumple. Pas après tout ce qu'il m'a fait. » Expliqua Regina.

« Quand même, quelque chose de ce genre, ça semble... » La Fée se stoppa, à court de mots.

« Horrible ? Bienvenue dans mon monde. Je pense que vous pouvez voir pourquoi m'éloigner d'eux tous sonnait comme une délivrance une fois que l'option m'a été présentée. » Sourit Regina avec ironie.

À partir de là, l'interrogatoire dura quelques heures, passant sur chaque détail plusieurs fois afin que la Bonne Fée puisse donner un rapport complet au nouveau roi Benjamin ainsi qu'à ses parents. Bien qu'il lui fut très clair dès la première heure que Regina ne leur voulait aucun mal et voulait en apprendre le plus possible sur Evie. Au moment où tout fut expliqué et raconté, la Bonne Fée était fermement en faveur d'accorder l'asile à Regina Mills à Auradon sur une période d'essai avec la possibilité de demander résidence permanente au château du Roi.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke : Une semaine plus tard**_

Regina avait raison dans son hypothèse selon laquelle il faudrait à Emma Swan quelques jours pour découvrir les lettres inclues dans son courrier en entrant au travail. Bien que pour sa défense, elle était hors de la ville pour trouver le fils de Gold, qui se trouvait être son ex-petit ami Neal et le père biologique de Henry. Donc, le fait qu'il lui fallut cette semaine entière pouvait lui être excusée. Mais une fois qu'elle eut fini de lire la lettre qui lui était adressée, elle maudissait à la fois la lettre et le temps perdu lui-même parce qu'il ne fallut qu'une semaine à Regina pour perdre le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait.

« Bon sang, Regina, vous plaisantez ? Comment diable avez-vous pu penser que c'est ce que Henry voudrait ? » Murmura Emma en lisant à nouveau le contenu.

 _Miss Swan,_

 _Au moment où vous recevrez cette lettre, vous aurez sans doute commencé à remarqué mon absence à Storybrooke. Ou peut-être que vous en l'avez pas encore découvert et que cette lettre vous l'apprend. Cela fait une semaine, après tout, et je n'ai eu de nouvelles de personne dans cette ville, pas même de Henry. Les gens peuvent dire beaucoup de choses désagréables sur moi, ma chère, et la plupart sont vraies. Mais une chose que vous ne pourrez jamais me reprocher, c'est que je sais accepter quand j'ai perdu. Henry est à vous et il préfère clairement cette situation. Je vois maintenant que pour lui je ne serais jamais rien de plus qu'une horrible méchante de livres de contes, j'ai fait la paix avec ça._

 _Le fait qu'il soit heureux avec vous et vos parents et que vous agissiez comme une famille pour lui est suffisant pour moi. Mais, cela étant dit, je ne trouve pas la force de rester ici et d'assister à tout ça comme une démente. Au lieu de cela, j'ai choisi de concéder ma défaite à vous et Blanche-Neige, et de me retirer du champ de bataille, si je puis dire. Je suis partie pour un monde que vous ne trouverez pas grâce à des moyens que je ne peux divulguer. De ce fait, même vos incroyables compétences pour trouver d'autres personnes ne suffiront pas à me localiser. Dites au peuple que la Méchante Reine a été vaincu, car vous ne me reverrez jamais._

 _Cela étant dit, je vous en conjure en tant que Regina, la mère aimante, de prendre soin de Henry. Il a choisi de vous donner l'amour et la dévotion que j'ai lutté pour gagner durant toute sa vie. C'est le plus précieux des cadeaux, Miss Swan, et je ne veux pas que vous le teniez pour acquis. Il mérite une mère, la mère qu'il a choisi. Soyez ce que je n'ai visiblement jamais réussi à être malgré tous mes efforts. Et, devait-il demander un jour, dites-lui que je l'aime et que je l'aimerais toujours avec tout mon cœur. Je lui ai donné le plus beau des cadeaux, celui dont j'ai toujours rêvé moi-même. La liberté._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint dans cette enveloppe plusieurs documents juridiques, y compris la dissolution de l'adoption de Henry, la nomination de vous-même comme sa tutrice légale, les documents de succession nommant Henry comme seul bénéficiaire d'un compte en fiducie qui comprend tous mes biens et possessions ici à Storybrooke et dans la Terre sans Magie en général, ainsi que ma Mercedes, que je vous laisse. Je m'excuse de dire ceci, mais je préfère savoir Henry utilisant un véhicule un peu plus sûr que ce morceau de ferraille que vous appelez une automobile. Si elle est encore en état de marche à ce moment, n'hésitez pas à la donner à Henry quand il sera assez vieux pour la conduire, s'il la veux._

 _Il y a tellement de choses que je pourrais dire, Miss Swan, mais je n'ai pas l'énergie pour radoter. Je vais plutôt vous dire de simplement prendre soin de vous et de mon fils. Et si ma mère vous avais d'une manière ou d'une autre suivi hors de la forêt enchantée, faites ce que vous devez pour l'arrêter. Si vous me pensez mauvaise, si vous pensez que j'ai été une horrible reine et personne, alors sachez que je ne suis rien par rapport à elle. Elle fera tout en son pouvoir pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Ne laissez pas cela se produire, et tenez la éloignée de mon... non, de votre fils à tout prix. Je compte sur vous pour cela, Miss Swan, puisque je n'aurais aucun moyen de revenir de là où je vais, et je ne serais pas en mesure de veiller sur lui. Sa sécurité est entre vos mains à présent._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Regina Mills._

Emma regarda les papiers juridiques distraitement, alors qu'elle lançait un regard noir sur la lettre et son contenu pour la troisième fois. Comment diable était-elle censée dire au gamin que sa mère avait quitté la ville sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Parce que même s'il aimait prétendre que Regina n'était pas sa mère, le 'super pouvoir' d'Emma lui disait qu'il mentait. Henry aimait Regina de la même manière qu'elle l'aimait, mais maintenant, ils avaient réussi à repousser la femme la plus obstinée et contradictoire qu'Emma ait jamais rencontré dans sa vie.

« Bon sang, Regina. » Réitéra la Sauveuse avec lassitude.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Villains and Happy Endings

Auteur : DhampyrX2

Traductrice : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Rating : K+ à T

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire non plus, je ne fais que traduire

* * *

Résumé : Regina a l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune place dans la vie d'Henry maintenant que la malédiction est brisée et qu'Emma et Snow sont revenues de la Forêt Enchantée. Elle est prête à panser ses plaies et se remettre des évènements seule, jusqu'à ce qu'une source inattendue lui offre une autre option.

Se passe après Descendants, et durant le début de la saison 2 de Once Upon a Time.

* * *

Chapitre 3

 _ **Auradon : Jour actuel**_

Regina fut installée dans des quartiers sécurisés après sa longue interview du premier jour, suivie par une autre le lendemain, ils lui demandèrent de réitérer tout ce qu'elle leur avait dit – un moyen de s'assurer qu'elle avait dit la vérité. La plupart du temps, elle était totalement honnête, fait qu'elle attribuait à une sorte de charme placé sur la salle. Elle recevait ses repas dans ses quartiers, et même s'ils n'étaient à la hauteur de sa maison/manoir à Storybrooke, il était probablement plus agréable que l'appartement exigu où le clan Charmant résidait actuellement dans leur réalité. Elle avait même une télévision et un accès illimité à internet.

Pourtant, l'absence d'une vraie cuisine à utiliser la dérangeait. Elle avait pris l'habitude de cuisiner, c'était un moyen pour elle de s'évader de ses frustrations au cours des années où elle n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'utiliser la magie lors de la malédiction. C'était... rebutant de voir une chose pour laquelle elle avait tant de fierté lui être refusée ainsi. Malgré ça, elle appréciait le fait que la Bonne Fée ait utilisé sa propre magie pour faire reprendre aux bagages de Regina leur taille normale pour qu'elle puisse au moins avoir accès à quelques unes de ses affaires, le temps que le conseil décidait de quoi faire avec elle. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était attendre et espérer être autorisée à rester. Elle se sentirait très bête si elle avait du passer par tous ces problèmes afin d'obtenir un nouveau départ, et ne même pas être autorisée à sortir plus qu'une simple phrase occasionnelle à Evie.

* * *

En parlant d'Evie, elle et les autres enfants de méchants (ou VK, Villains Kids, comme un grand nombre des adolescents Auradoniens avaient prit l'habitude de les appeler sur l'insistance d'Audrey) étaient en réunion avec Ben, ses parents et la Bonne Fée pour discuter du sort de Regina Mills.

« Alors... elle est ma mère, mais d'une autre dimension ? » Résuma Evie avec un regard sceptique.

« Pour autant qu'on sache, elle a été honnête à propos de ça, mon enfant. » Informa la Bonne Fée à la fille de Grimhilde. « Et ta mère est définitivement toujours sur l'Île de l'Oubli. Maître Yen Sid nous a confirmé ça personnellement hier et aujourd'hui. »

« Ça, c'est un soulagement. » Mal et Carlos soupirèrent à l'unisson. Aucun des enfants des descendants de l'île n'aimaient la pensée qu'un autre prisonnier s'enfuis pour chercher vengeance après qu'ils aient publiquement choisi le Bien et se soient opposé à Maléfique lors du couronnement de Ben.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui l'emmène ici ? » Demanda Evie après une pause pour examiner la question.

« D'après ce que nous savons, elle cherche simplement un nouveau départ. Elle était apparemment dans une bataille de garde plutôt houleuse concernant son fils adoptif avec sa mère biologique. Il semble que l'enfant ait appris qu'elle était la Méchante Reine à un moment de sa vie, et il ne l'a pas bien pris. Elle a choisi de renoncer à la garde pour le rendre heureux puisqu'il voulait clairement rester avec sa famille biologique. » Expliqua la Reine Belle.

« Et elle l'a simplement laissé partir ? Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à notre Méchante Reine, pas vrai ? » Se moqua Carlos. Evie était comme une grande sœur pour lui sur l'île, et il savait à quel point Grimhilde pouvait être cruelle et sans cœur.

« Elle ne l'admettra sans doute jamais, mais j'ai pu voir lorsqu'on en discutait, que cette affaire lui a laissé le cœur brisé. Je ne lui dirais pas, mais je pense que sa version du Chapelier Fou a profité d'un moment de faiblesse pour la manipuler afin qu'elle vienne ici. Très peu des versions de nous qu'i Storybrooke semblent agréables... ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit venue à Auradon. » Informa la Bonne Fée avec une grimace.

Si ça n'avait pas impliqué directement Evie, elle aurait gardé ces informations pour elle. Storybrooke et la forêt enchantée qui lui avait donné naissance semblaient un endroit très sombre et dangereux pour elle. Le fait que Regina ne pouvait pas voir l'obscurité au-delà de son sens inné du cynisme détaché prouvait bien la mentalité des gens de cette réalité.

« Par exemple, il semble que mon homologue soit aussi Rumpelstiltskin, et il est un des plus méchants de cette terre. » Offrit le Roi Adam avec un regard toujours un peu incrédule. C'était encore un peu difficile pour lui d'admettre ce fait. Ou d'imaginer que son homologue avait inspiré le Tick-Tock du crocodile. Ou que Crochet le chassait _lui_ là-bas au lieu de le fuir comme le lâche qu'il était.

« Comme Carlos l'a dit, ces versions sont différentes de nous. Je ne vois pas Grimhilde être détruite par le fait qu'Evie ait choisi une autre voie. Elle serait simplement furieuse de voir s'envoler ses rêves de châteaux et de miroirs dont elle ne cesse de parler. » Siffla Mal avec colère. La mère d'Evie était la plus attentive et à l'écoute de leurs parents, mais elle n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une mère aimante ou agréable.

Oui, eh bien, les défauts de Grimhilde ne semblent pas être partagés par Regina. Il est presque déconcertant qu'un monde aussi sombre ait créé une Méchante Reine plus... charmante. J'ai même pu ressentir un peu de magie blanche en elle, enfoui profondément et j'ai même demandé à Clochette de confirmer pour moi. Regina n'est pas autant... troublée que ta mère, Evie. Même si elle a eu le cœur brisé par la manière dont les choses se sont produites avec son fils. Et elle a fait quelques choix plutôt mauvais. » Expliqua la Bonne Fée.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » S'étonna Evie, presque effrayée à l'idée de ce que Regina avait fait.

À partir de là, les enfants de l'île reçurent une explication de base de tout ce que Regina avait révélé au cours de son interrogatoire. Les adultes expliquèrent tout de son ascension au trône en épousant le roi Leopold, ce qui la poussa à gouverner seule, sa traque de Blanche-Neige (sans meilleur terme), jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dupée pour éventuellement lancer la malédiction.

À ce moment-là, Mal leva la main, confuse, et demanda : « Alors la malédiction avait pour but que tous les habitants d'un royaume vivant dans un monde médiéval en matière de sciences et technologies soient emmenés de force dans un monde moderne où ils pouvaient vivre en paix sans savoir qui ils étaient réellement, sans souvenirs de leurs vies originales ? C'est un peu faible pour une malédiction sombre. Je veux dire, prendre un tas de paysans et leur donner accès à l'eau courante, la télévision et internet ne semble pas vraiment mauvais. Ou même pas comme une proposition catastrophique. »

« Je suis d'accord. Dieu seul sait qu'il nous a fallu plus qu'un petit ajustement pour fournir ces services à la population d'Auradon grâce à la magie. Mais comme Regina a expliqué à la Bonne Fée, il semblerait que tout a été mis en place pour que leur Rumpelstiltskin puisse se rapprocher de son fils. Il avait tout prévu, y compris garder la fille de Blanche-Neige, Emma, hors de la malédiction pour qu'elle grandisse, et l'organisation de l'adoption du fils d'Emma par Regina afin qu'il puisse ramener sa mère des années plus tard pour briser la malédiction. Il s'est littéralement joué de chacun d'eux depuis le début. » Expliqua Belle avec un air menaçant. Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la haine envers cette version maléfique de son mari.

« C'est encore pire, votre altesse. Elle était réticente à en parler en détail, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il a commencé toutes ses machinations avec sa propre mère, et ce bien avant sa naissance. Rappelez-vous qu'avant que sa mère devienne apparemment la Reine de Coeur, elle était la fille du meunier qui a passé un marché avec Rumpelstiltskin pour qu'il transforme la paille en or. Ce marché était de donner... » La Bonne Fée se stoppa.

« Son premier enfant. » Finit Belle pour elle. Elle secoua la tête avec étonnement, en répondant. « Je pense que le Chapelier, profitant de sa faiblesse pour l'envoyer ici était le plus heureux accident que la femme ait pu avoir. »

Evie pâli en entendant cette partie de la vie de l'autre version de sa mère. Elle savait que son grand-père était cruel envers Grimhilde, bien sûr. En, fait, les nains étaient ceux qui avaient aidé sa mère à piéger son esprit dans le miroir magique d'origine pour essayer de l'aider quand elle était une femme encore innocente. Mais il semble que cette _Regina_ ait vécu quelque chose de bien pire. Néanmoins, ces faits soulevaient une question, elle devait demander. « Est-elle une méchante, alors ? Regina je veux dire. »

Tous les adultes échangèrent un regard avant que la Bonne Fée soupirait. « Voilà une question sur laquelle nous débattons toujours. Si vous lui demandez, elle vous dira que oui. Son opinion est que les choses qu'elle a fait au fil des ans ne peuvent pas, et ne devraient pas être pardonnés. Elles sont après tout la raison du fossé entre elle et son fils, malgré le fait que ça se soit fini des années avant sa naissance. Et j'ai le sentiment qu'elle a fait quelques mauvaises actions juste avant que la malédiction ne soit brisée, vu la manière dont elle s'est sentie acculée dans un coin, mais si elle a fait quoi que ce soit, elle ne nous a rien dit. Mais pour l'instant, elle semble avoir mis tout ça derrière elle. Entre les sortilèges de vérité utilisés pour interroger les suspects et son attitude générale, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit un danger pour qui que ce soit ici. »

« Et son comportement en tant que reine n'était pas aussi horrible que celui de certains des membres du conseil. De son point de vue, elle cherchait juste à chasser une hors la loi qui voulait la destituer du trône, en la forme de Blanche-Neige. Les choses étaient plus compliquées à Storybrooke qu'ici, avec Grimhilde ce n'était qu'une question de vanité égocentrique. » Intervint Adam solennellement.

« Elle semble aussi ressentir de véritables remords sur son passé. Bien que je vous préviens, elle le cachera sous une énorme couche défensive de sarcasme. » Ajouta Belle avec une étincelle dans les yeux, ceux-ci posés sur Mal qui haussa un sourcil qui se voulait innocent.

« Je pense qu'on a gagné de l'expérience concernant ce genre d'attitude, ces derniers temps. » Ajouta Ben avec un petit coup sur l'épaule de sa petite amie qui rougit en lui faisant une grimace taquine.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle ? » Demanda Jay, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

« Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs, Jay. On espérait que toi, Mal, Evie et Carlos acceptiez de lui parler à un moment donné, et l'aider à... s'adapter si on peut dire. Elle semblait très intéressée par une rencontre avec Evie en particulier. » La Bonne Fée haussa les épaules d'un air un peu inquiet.

« Alors quoi, elle veut remplacer son premier enfant avec un autre, ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Répliqua sèchement Mal, offensée pour Evie.

« Non, pas du tout. Mais elle m'a admis qu'à un moment, la raison pour laquelle elle a décidé d'adopter son fils est parce qu'elle est incapable de concevoir un enfant elle-même. Une fille de son propre sang est si étonnant pour elle qu'elle a admis être curieuse de voir comment tu es, Evie. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle n'est absolument pas fan de Grimhilde. Certaines de ses descriptions de son homologues étaient assez... colorées. »

« Comment ça ? » S'enquit Carlos, curieux de savoir ce que cette version de la Méchante Reine pensait de la mère d'Evie.

« Ahem. Je crois que d'une des phrases qu'elle a utilisé était _« truie surdimensionnée, délirante et ingrate »_ quand l'avis de Grimhilde sur la façon dont Evie devrait chercher un prince pour devenir une femme trophée arriva dans la conversation. Apparemment, elle ne se soucie pas des mariages de convenance qui ont un rapport avec le statut social, puisqu'elle a été forcée d'en subir un avec Leopold par sa propre mère. » Expliqua la Bonne Fée en essayant de retenir un rire.

Les VK n'étaient pas assez disciplinés pour le faire, puisque tous sauf Evie avaient des expressions plus qu'amusées sur leurs visages. Evie elle-même était simplement en état de choc en réalisant que quelqu'un qui était essentiellement sa mère d'une autre dimension trouvait horrible la façon dont Grimhilde l'avait élevée.

« Je suppose que vous voulez que nous essayons de découvrir un peu plus d'informations avant de vous décider si vous la laisserez en liberté ou l'enverrez sur l'Île de l'Oubli pour la laisser affronter la... truie directement ? » Mal avait un sourire mauvais.

Belle perdit d'avance la bataille qu'elle devait mener pour retenir son sourire. « C'est l'idée générale. Elle est également intéressée à l'idée de vous rencontrer, Carlos et Mal, puisqu'elle nous a confié que Maléfique avait été sa seule amie proche durant son temps en tant que Méchante Reine et qu'elle avait des rapports assez cordiaux avec Cruella. La simple pensée qu'ils aient des enfants, comme ils n'en avaient pas quand elle les connaissait, est fascinante pour elle. »

« Qu'en est-il de mon père ? » S'étonna Jay, curieux malgré lui.

« D'après ce que nous avons compris, dans sa réalité, Agrabah était en fait relié au Pays des Merveilles, qui est une sorte d'univers accessible uniquement grâce à un miroir, elle ne connaissait ton père que de réputation, Jay. Vu que sa mère était bannie au Pays des Merveilles, elle n'avait pas envie de s'y rendre directement. » Renchérit le roi Adam.

« A-t-elle dit pourquoi elle a envoyé sa mère là-bas ? Je veux dire, si elle était aussi obsédée par son 'qu'on leur coupe la tête' que notre Reine de Coeur, je peux comprendre son point de vue, mais elle restait sa mère. » Mal ne comprenait pas.

Tous les adultes tressaillirent et échangèrent à nouveau un regard avant que la Bonne Fée prenne la parole. « Elle a fait quelques comparaisons assez dérangeantes entre sa mère, Cora, et Grimhilde en terme de... choix parentaux. Seulement, Cora avait tendance à utiliser la magie pour la réprimander, et avait un goût prononcé pour prendre les cœurs, littéralement, qui lui valu de gagner son titre. Elle a apparemment fait la même chose au premier et unique amour de Regina, son Véritable Amour, juste sous ses yeux, le tuant par la même occasion, avant de forcer sa fille à épouser le roi Leopold. »

Cette information obscurcit l'ambiance dans la salle alors que tous comprenaient la gravité de la situation. « Sommes-nous sûrs qu'elle n'est pas une Evie plus âgée, plutôt qu'une étrange Méchante Reine plus jeune ? Parce que c'est quelque chose que Grimhilde ferait. » Demanda Mal alors qu'Evie frissonnait en imaginant sa mère faire une chose similaire à Doug.

« Je dois admettre que cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit, mais nous avons vérifié sa magie, aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, elle est presque à 90% Grimhilde, génétiquement parlant. Il y a des différentes, probablement parce que les choses se sont passées différemment dans sa réalité, mais elle est la Méchante Reine selon la plupart des critères. »

« D'accord. Donc, encore une fois, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ? Je suppose que je peux comprendre sa curiosité à notre sujet, mais qu'avons-nous à voir avec tout ça ? » Appuya Mal.

« Eh bien, si vous êtes d'accord, nous aimerions que tous les quatre, vous... l'examiniez de près, faute de meilleurs termes. Essayez de comprendre pourquoi exactement elle est là, et si ce que nous avons appris est authentique. Si elle obtient votre approbation, nous prévoyons de lui offrir un emploi ici à Auradon, sur une période d'essai, avant de lui offrir la résidence permanente. »

« Quel genre d'emploi ? » Carlos pencha la tête de côté avec curiosité.

« En fait, il a à voir avec ce que nous avons appris grâce à vous quatre sur l'île suite à vos conversations avec Ben, Jane ou Doug. Comme elle a apparemment beaucoup d'expérience en tant qu'administratrice, puisqu'elle était la maire de Storybrooke, nous aimerions voir si elle pourrait chercher des pistes en ce qui concerne les problèmes que nous avons découvert. »

« Des problèmes. » Demanda Mal, un peu défensive.

« Mal, les conditions sur l'île ne sont pas celles qu'elles auraient du être. Vous auriez du avoir des biens sans magie et des objets de seconde main au lieu des articles de luxe qu'il y a ici, mais nous n'auriez jamais du recevoir de la _nourriture avariée_ comme seules rations de survie. Mes parents n'auraient jamais accepté quelque chose comme ça. Ni les autres familles royales. Ils étaient tous très furieux en apprenant pour ça. » Expliqua doucement Ben à sa petite amie.

« Mais c'est ce que nous avons eu toute notre vie. » Insista Carlos, bouleversé d'apprendre que les choses sur l'îles n'étaient pas sensées se passer comme ça.

« Nous le savons, Carlos. Ce qui signifie que la corruption est cachée dans le système depuis des années, très bien cachée. Nous espérions que Regina pourrait voir quelque chose qui nous aurait échappé, vu qu'elle apporterait un regard neuf. Des choses comme ça ne peuvent pas, et _ne vont pas_ continuer. » Insista la Bonne Fée.

« Et les auteurs seront retrouvés et punis. » Ajouta Adam avec un grognement. L'idée que quelqu'un ait pu manigancer une chose pareille pendant toute la durée de son règne soulevait significativement sa colère. Ils avaient beau être des méchants et des prisonniers, les habitants de l'île restaient des sujets de son royaume. Comment osait-on leur voler de la nourriture et leur donner des ordures en échange ?

Mal sembla se ratatiner un instant sur elle-même avant de se raidir visiblement, et de secouer le sentiment de malaise qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son enfance loin d'être joyeuse. « D'accord, nous allons nous assurer que cette nouvelle reine pas autant méchante qu'il n'y paraît est assez sympa pour rester, puis vous la laisserez flairer tout ce qu'elle peut sur les gens qui ont rendu les choses merdiques sur l'île ? »

« Nous le ferons. » Commenta Evie avec conviction avant même que les adultes ne puissent répondre à Mal.

« E. » Commença Mal avant d'être coupée.

« Non, M. Nous devons le faire. Nous devons savoir qui a rendu la vie impossible à tout le monde là-bas. Il y a des gens sur l'île qui méritent de connaître la vérité. Et si cela signifie apprendre à connaître une autre version de ma mère et s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle, c'est un prix que je suis prête à payer. Nous leur devons bien ça. » Insista Evie.

Mal sourit tristement avant d'hocher la tête en accord. « C'est à toi de décider, princesse. Elle est ta mère, après tout. »

Alors que les autres semblèrent soulagés de leur acceptation, les deux filles partagèrent un regard. Elles comprenaient ce que cela pourrait signifier pour Evie. Même si elle n'était pas celle qui lui avait donné naissance, Evie mourait d'envie de connaître cette version plus agréable de sa mère. Aussi irrationnel que cela puisse paraître, une partie d'elle espérait qu'elle se lierait avec cette nouvelle Méchante Reine, cette Regina Mills, pour essayer de combler le vide béant dans son cœur que sa propre mère n'avait jamais pu atteindre.

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke : Le même jour**_

« Que veux-tu dire, Regina est partie ? » Insista Snow. « Où est-elle allée ? Même, où pourrait-elle aller ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais sa lettre semble dire qu'elle est sûre que nous ne pourrons pas la retrouver. » Expliqua Emma à sa mère en lui remettant la lettre en question.

Son père, David, lu la missive de là où il était assis à côté de sa femme avant de lui demander. « Elle t'a remis la garde de Henry ? »

Emma hocha la tête sinistrement en répondant : « Les documents sont tous inclus dans l'enveloppe. Elle a laissé une autre lettre pour Henry, mais je ne sais même pas comment lui dire que sa mère a disparu. »

« Emma, _tu es_ sa mère. » Insista Snow, presque par habitude.

« Oui, et la femme qui l'a élevé et fait de lui qui il est pendant onze ans quand moi je ne pouvais pas être là pour lui a maintenant disparu. Tu crois vraiment que ça va être facile pour lui ? Surtout que nous le savons tous, que c'est nous qui l'avons poussé à fuir cette ville ? » Cracha Emma, frustrée. Toute cette situation ramenait de nombreux souvenirs de sa vie en familles d'accueil.

« Je pense qu'il y a plus que cela. Je vous ai dit ce qu'elle a du subit face à Daniel après que Whale... » Ajouta David avec une grimace.

« Appelle le Frankenstein à ce stade. Il le mérite bien. Surtout après toute ces conneries qu'il a fait subir à Regina, quand la malédiction a été brisée. » Grogna Emma.

Pour sa part, Snow semblait prête à pleurer en se souvenant de David leur disant la façon dont Regina avait du tuer son premier et véritable amour revenu à la vie à la propre insistance de Daniel après qu'il ait attaqué Henry et menaçait Regina elle-même. Après que Cora l'ait tué la première fois, elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que ça avait du faire à sa jadis belle-mère. Ça lui présenta une autre possibilité qui la remplie d'effroi, mais elle devait demander : « Tu ne crois pas que Regina se soit fait du mal et que c'est juste une manière de le cacher, pas vrai ? »

« Non. Je peux à peine l'imaginer partir parce que dans son esprit embrouillé, elle pense que ça rendra Henry plus heureux. Elle ne se tuerait pas. Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Regina a toujours été une battante. » Insista Emma.

« Elle allait laisser la foule l'attaquer après que la malédiction a été brisée, Emma. Elle allait se sacrifier au Spectre après ça quand Gold a libéré la magie en ville. » Souligna Snow anxieusement.

Charmant se troubla un instant avant de secouer la tête. « Emma a raison. Et même si elle arrivait à ce point, si elle comptait faire ce genre de choses, elle ne nous le cacherait pas. Elle demanderait de le cacher à Henry, mais elle nous en informerait, même si ce serait simplement pour te contrarier, Snow. Elle ne s'ennuierait pas à feindre sa disparition. »

« Ce qui nous fait retomber à la case départ si on veut essayer de la trouver. Surtout quand elle n'a même pas eu la décence de prendre sa voiture qu'importe où elle est allé. » Souligna Emma.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard avant que David ne demande : « Es-tu sûre que c'est le meilleur plan d'action, Emma ? »

Emma regarda le duo en état de choc pendant un moment avant de se ressaisir. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« C'est juste que, eh bien, nous avions parlé de la possibilité de... laisser Regina ici, si et quand nous pourrons tous retourner dans la forêt enchantée. » Ajouta Snow avec une grimace coupable.

Emma s'assis en silence pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle n'explose. « Vous _plaisantez_ , j'espère ? Est-ce que Regina était au courant ? Parce que je suis sacrément sûre que ça a du la pousser dans sa décision si elle le savait ! »

« Non, bien sûr. Nous avons fait bien attention à ne pas en parler devant Regina pour qu'elle ne sache pas qu'on essayait se décider entre son bannissement et son emprisonnement. » Insista David.

Emma leva les mains, frustrée par cette conversation. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Regina était forcément au courant des deux options. La femme avait fait marcher la ville pendant plus de trente ans. Est-ce que Snow et David... non ses _parents_ pensaient vraiment qu'ils pouvaient simplement lui cacher quelque chose comme _ça_ ? « Vous ne pouvez pas croire ça sérieusement. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit partie. » Gémit Emma, surtout pour elle-même.

Ses deux parents avaient l'air de se sentir très coupables, et Snow se racla la gorge en répondant. « Oui, et bien. Le point tient toujours. Est-ce que nous voulons trouver Regina avant notre retour dans la forêt enchantée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, _nous_ ? » Emma sentit un sentiment d'effroi prendre place dans le creux de son estomac.

« Chacun d'entre nous. Toute la ville, bien sûr. » Répondit Snow comme si c'était évident.

« Et est-ce que vous avez demandé aux habitants s'ils voulaient y retourner ? » S'enquit Emma.

« Pourquoi devrions-nous ? Nous sommes le roi et la reine légitime. De plus, c'est leur maison. » Répliqua Snow, confuse.

À ce moment-là, Emma se retrouva à souhaiter que Regina ait eu la gentillesse de les prendre Henry et elle, là où elle se trouvait, pour les sauver tous les deux de ses parents assez fous pour penser de cette façon. « Et quelle est ma place dans ce plan ? » Demanda-t-elle, un peu effrayée par la réponse.

Ses parents partagèrent un regard confus avant de lui répondre. « Et bien tu viendra avec nous, bien sûr. C'est ta maison aussi, après tout. C'est là où tu es née. Tu pourra remplir ton rôle de princesse et toi et Neal pourrez vous occuper de Henry là-bas ensemble. »

Emma voulut leur demander s'ils étaient sérieux. Ils parlaient d'un endroit où elle avait seulement passé deux minutes en tant que nouvelle-née avant d'être envoyée dans ce monde. Storybrooke était suffisent pour elle en terme de magie et de bizarreries. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller vivre dans un château du moyen-âge pour y être une princesse. Ce n'était pas elle. Mais elle savait aussi qu'ils ne prévoyaient pas de partir demain et avait un plus gros problème sur les bras. En dépit de son meilleur jugement, elle repoussa ses doutes dans un coin de son esprit et dit plutôt : « Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas inquiète de l'endroit où se trouve Regina ? Au moins, nous devrions la _chercher_. Je veux dire, nous ne savons pas si elle a quitté la ville pour aller à l'extérieur ou si elle est retournée dans la forêt enchantée, ou... je ne sais pas, quelque part ailleurs. Vous pensez vraiment que nous devons nous la jouer 'loin des yeux, loin du cœur' avec elle ? »

Snow sembla plus préoccupée par les paroles d'Emma que David quand elle fronça les sourcils. « Peut-elle même quitter la ville sans perdre ses souvenirs ? »

Emma soupira légèrement en admettant. « Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je demanderais à Gold plus tard. Peut-être que je peux le pousser à utiliser le même sort de traçage qu'il a fait pour m'aider à trouver Neal. »

« C'est probablement une bonne idée d'au moins la localiser, au cas où. » Accepta David solennellement.

« Mais ça ne m'aide toujours pas quand à savoir comment je vais l'annoncer à Henry. Il peut dire autant qu'il veut qu'il la hais pour être la Méchante Reine et que je suis sa vraie mère, elle l'a quand même élevée. Tu ne peux pas oublier quelque chose comme ça. » Déplora Emma.

« Non. » Concéda Snow, un sentiment de vide à l'intérieur d'elle. « C'est impossible à oublier. »


End file.
